


Instead of Sleeping

by Doctor_Gaster



Series: What Have I Done? [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Undertale, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood, Death, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gore, Help, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poems, The Author Regrets Everything, What is tagging and how do I do it?, humor?, sorta?, that's better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Gaster/pseuds/Doctor_Gaster
Summary: Just like the title says. I write poems, short stories one-shots, and other assorted salad dips. Some of these are original works and others are a part if different fandoms. It gets pretty dark in here so bring a light or a torch. Read with caution. I'll put warnings before each chapter. Enjoy!Yo yo yo! Inktober stuff is starting now!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, all of my fine people! This series of poems/short stories/one-shots is eggs-atly how it is in the title! I write all of dis INSTEAD OF SLEEPING! The update schedule will be really inconsistent because sometimes I don't finish whatever I've been writing so... oops... BUT! I do have a lot pre-written, so you should expect updates every Saturday before I run out of bullets- I mean material. Also, go check out dwolf24's story, The Armored Wolf on Inkitt! They submitted it in a contest, so vote for it! And if you happen to stumble across the story after the contest is done, well go check it out anyway! It's really good! Okay, theren endeth my rant. Enjoy the mess my brain pumps out at night!


	2. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has implied suicide attempt. Read at your own risk!

She stumbles and falls as each ragged breath tears itself from her worn lungs in a burst of new pain. Her chest feels like it's collapsing in on itself. The one thing that held it together was her heart and the steady reassuring thrum of the organ. But that had been torn out long before she ran out into the old, dark and snowy field in search of her old friend, Death. The hole is still there, the cover of fake smiles, false laughter and tears slowly melting away like spun sugar. Blood drips from the hole, soaking her shirt and turning the material an inky black. The dark trail of blood that marks a path through the snow lets them know where she went. They follow her, those daemons who have no faces, and whisper into her ear as she runs  
stumbles   
trips  
falls  
Right into the welcoming embrace of Death.


	3. Many Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many faces of Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings here. Enjoy the poem!

Love.  
The thing that secretly  
creeps up on you  
Taking over your  
body  
mind  
and soul.  
You never realize that  
it is there.  
It's always  
whispering in your ear.  
It could be a gentle  
breeze rustling the  
trees.  
A strong wave rushing  
over the worn face of a cliff.  
A thousand knives  
plunging  
their posioned blades  
deep into your  
body.  
Love is that.  
And that is love.


	4. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some memories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of blood and inner daemons. (Donut judge me, I love that way of spelling demons :3) Enjoy!

I just remember pain.  
Blood.  
Death.  
But in between those   
shattered  
fragments of lost  
memories,  
I find  
solace in one  
particular shard.  
Warm hands enveloping   
me  
holding me  
keeping me   
safe   
from the daemons  
outside.  
But as I take in the   
warmth of the  
fragment,  
inky black tendrils  
start to  
stain the memory,  
tainting it with its  
shadows.  
Soon it will be like the others...

I bring it close to my chest and try to keep the darkness out, but they have come for me too. As I drown, I think of one thing...

The hands can't protect me from the daemons inside.


	5. Daemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what those Daemons do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, a chapter that has my favorite word as the title!!!!!! *ahem* Oh yes, warnings. Um... let's see... nothing really... maybe mention of inner daemons again...

The children neer sleep.  
The children of darkness  
are always watching.  
Waiting.  
Trying to find  
one  
weakness.  
One crack in a wall made  
of  
steel.  
One weakness is all  
it  
takes  
to find you.  
Burn you.  
They are always  
out there.  
Waiting.  
Watching.  
Preying.


	6. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance is bliss, but sometimes you can't ignore the carnage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More blood and death. This is a poem and I am trash. Enjoy!

There is a small spot of  
blood  
on the wall.  
Just a red splotch on a   
white canvas.  
It looks like a dancer  
twirling gracefully   
onstage.  
It looks like a raindrop  
sliding down a  
cold  
windowpane.  
It looks like a bird  
flying   
freely  
across the   
sky.  
It looks like the angry ocean  
crashing against a sturdy cliff.  
It looks like the beginning of a   
masterpiece.  
And so, I focus on  
the small spot  
of blood  
to ignore the screams of  
death  
all  
around  
me.


	7. Human Observations Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I notice about people in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings in this one. This isn't meant to be a dig or put down to anyone, nor its purpose is to target anyone. This is just a few things I've noticed about myself and a few other people that can be applied to the whole human race as a whole. Also, for this chapter and probably most of the future ones, I will be putting timestamps on them in the 24 and 12-hour clock. That's the actual date that I wrote the work typed. Enjoy!

Time: 21:20 (9:20)  
Date: 7-10-19

Do you know what I have noticed about some humans? They constantly degrade and put down their work. But, at first, they don't really believe it, they do it just to get attention and praise from other compassionate people who don't want to see anybody sad or depressed. You can tell who those types of people are right off the bat. However, sometimes some people do it so often that they somehow convince themselves that they are really bad writers, and they lead their own brains down a spiraling path of self- depreciation. One of my friends is in the first stage of that. She presents her writing to me, most of which is Hamilton fanfiction, (Beautiful, beautiful fandom. *clap clap* I love all of you) and says something along the lines of "Here, read this. I know it's really bad but read it and tell me it's great." Her tone of voice and body language all convey that she really doesn't think it's bad, and all she wants is praise.  
So, I'm not trying to brag here or advertise my writing, but almost everybody I've given my writing to has praised it. And, when I've asked some of my writer buddies to "please fix this mess", they say, "Nah bro, it's great!" Me? I don't believe that. I've edited one of my works in progress that I will hopefully publish on this site someday, and I found a truckload and then some of mistakes. I am by no means a good author (neither is the Author. he's freaking evil) Others like Doctor_Disord (AO3), PippenStrange (Fanfiction.net) and Shower_Dreams (Wattpad) are 1,000 times better than I can ever hope to be. They write quality stories. I write stuff that you can mop bathrooms with.

Go check out all of those authors I mentioned, they are all amazing!


	8. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My rabbit hole. This could be yours too. Sorry, not really feeling up to it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggering stuff. Depression, gore, blood, you name it. This escalates pretty quickly and I apologize for that. Enjoy?

Time: 21:56 (9:56)  
Date: 7-10-19

Why do we deal with depression and anxiety? I have them, but why do we deal? Why do we cope with the stress, the sleepless nights and the panic attacks they give us? They are the darkness, they are the Tree, they are the evil that stalks and haunts us. They follow in our footsteps, sometimes dragging us down into the dark, shadowy depths of our own minds. They keep us there to torture us relentlessly with gruesome images of our dead families, our bleeding friends and our past mistakes that cost a life. The blood stains the walls, dripping from the bloated, fat and bloody severed hands. We scream and beg for help. But nobody came.   
Nobody is your savior, nobody is your knight in shining armor. You are made to suffer alone in the darkness, desperately trying to claw your way out of your own head, until your very soul bleeds, stained black with your choices.

And the bodies are all around you

It's your fault  
that  
they are all

DEAD.


	9. What is Love? (baby don't hurt me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at answering this... I don't think I did it correctly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings. And sorry but not sorry for the title. I couldn't resist.

Time: 22:06 (10:06)  
Date: 7-10-19

Why do humans love? What event triggers them to love another human? What is the whole point? A lifetime of companionship? Someone to have *cough* with? Someone to confide in? Why? Why why why? What synapses fire in the brain? What kind of Soul connection is there? Is it simply because of looks? How smart they are? why not look deeper into a person? You can't just say, "Oh my Thor, I met this person for a few seconds, and I already feel a deep and intimate connection with them." That's not how it works, Princess Anna. That type of connection takes time and patience. You may actually hate each other from the beginning, then grow to like and eventually love that person. Experience from speak I do. *Yoda noises* But, in order for you to develop that, you have to connect, spiritually and mentally. You can't love somebody for their looks alone. It's how their string is inside. Speaking of string, this is my version of string theory:

Every single person on this planet has a ball of string inside them, whether it be a newborn baby or a 105-year-old man. They either let it float next to them, showing that they are a very open and trusting person, or they keep it locked inside their brain in a relatively safe environment, showing that they are a more guarded person. Everyone's string is different. Some could be multicolored, others could be different shades of the same color. Some could be really big, others could be small. But, it's always there, no matter what. Even if you're dead, but if you are, it'll turn a grey/black color. Those are what's known as your emotions. You unravel the string and share some when an event ours where many people share the same emotion. Some events can be large scale, like 9/11 or the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. others can be smaller, like an awards ceremony, or buying new bikes. We all share string.

When people love, you tie string together. You're forever bound. Sure, the string is able to be cut or untied, but when it's frayed or burned, that's when you feel a deep aching in your Soul. It's a hole that you can't fill or ignore, no matter what you do. it hurts you. That's why love is the most dangerous force in the world.


	10. What I Think My string Looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What my string looks like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings! Enjoy!

it's a big mess of multicolored string. Some is shoved into a bottle and the rest of it is lying in a heap on the floor of my chest.

I take it out sometimes, just to look at it. I try to untangle it, but only manage to tangle it further.

it's blue, purple, red, orange, tourquise, green, grey and black. 

The black looks like an ink stain. It doesn't belong.

Red and orange are rage and anger.

Purple is happiness. Not a bunch of that. But it's there.

Blue is sadness. Dark blue -> Depression.  
Light Blue -> Normal sadness.

Tourquise is calm and serenity. Not a lot. Green is excitement. That's equal to purple.

Red, orange, black and some grey are in the bottle. Dangerous.

The rest are out and about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what you think your string looks like! Thanks for reading!


	11. Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would this be relatable for some of you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings! Enjoy my misery!

Time: 0:09 (12:09 pm)  
Date: 7-11-19

I try to write  
but the words don't come.  
They're being blocked.  
I don't know why it's happening  
or how  
but  
it is.  
And it's infuriating  
I get good ideas and I try to write them  
into existence but it  
ALWAYS  
fails  
It's always bad and terrible  
so I just shelve the idea next  
to the others. It's a hard  
life, Being a part-time writer  
I'm not even getting paid or told to do this.  
I'm just  
struggling.  
To stay awake. And not to  
close  
my eyes  
But at the same time  
I can't  
fall  
asleep.  
How does that work?


	12. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To counter the previous one, this is about making a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings! Enjoy!

Time: 0:13 (12:13)  
Date: 7-11-19

Stritch Skritch  
goes the pencil  
gliding over the paper  
making loop after loop  
line after line  
forming letters  
words  
sentences.  
Those join hands  
looking fingers  
coming together  
to form  
a paragraph of words  
words  
words.  
Those building blocks are then  
staked on top of each other  
to form  
a story.  
Skritch skritch stritch  
tap tap tap.  
it's done.  
Finished.  
completed.


	13. The Human Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small, short poem that isn't as dark as the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings for this one! This one's a bit more recent, so I guess I'm doing everything out of order. Well, that's why I got timestamps tho, right? Anyways, enjoy!

Time: 22:42 (10:42)

Date: 9-23-19

I can't comprehend

The way we speak

the way we

walk

The way we move.

Humans are machines

that don't think

properly when motivated.

We have flaws.

Fatal Flaws

that sometimes hurt others.

But we just brush it off

We get back up

and try not

to 

f

a

l

l

again.

That is the human way. 


	14. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's not really "lies" per se, it's more like a lie, but whatever, ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh... more daemons I guess... and *gasps and points* DECEIT. Yea, that too. :3

They didn't see. They were blind to it. The monster made from darkness and pain. Fueled by madness and grief. And so, when I snuffed out the already dying flame inside of me, my hopes my dreams, my passions, all crushed under the suffocating darkness that rose up from the Void of my Soul, they didn't notice.

They only saw the glittering lie I wrapped myself in.


	15. Take Care, Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a plead with myself and to you guys to take a break. I tried to add humor and I don't think it worked. :<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings! Enjoy!

I rest for a little bit. You should too. Take care of yourself, alright? You won't get anywhere by running yourself into the ground, except maybe the ground. it's okay. Just put down your yolk for a few seconds. I promise it's not going to miraculously grow legs and run away. Enjoy life. Live in the snapshots. Take pictures of cool rocks. A pile of dirt. A rosebush with thorns. Anything that catches your eye. You're okay now. Remember life isn't about spinning through it like you're going to die at any second... It's realizing that you will die, and to enjoy the little things like pain and paint. Old books and libraries. Ink and cookies.

Small things.

Nothing more.

Just document them so that later, you can look back and say, "Look at all these memories that I have stored away. The green, lush forests. The pictures of my garden. My set of every Marvel comic in existence. (RIP Stan Lee. We love you.) I think I've done everything I'm supposed to."

So now you can calm down. Lower that blood pressure. Go to a bench, sit down, and smell that carbon dioxide infused air.

Just slow down every once in a while. rest for a bit.

You won't regret it.


	16. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so fluffy, I think I might choke. This includes both definitions of ring so... yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings! And, sorry for posting this so late, my stupid schedule doesn't let me have enough time to post everyday. Sad day :(  
Anyway, enjoy!

"So... tonight at 7?" Jared asked, his deep voice coming out a little staticky through the telephone's receiver. 

"Tonight at 7!" I confirmed cheerfully. "See you then!"

"Love you." He proclaimed hastily, and then, before I could get a word in, he hung up with a dull click.

_Dammit. _ Current score: Jared: 110. Me: 109. My boyfriend and I have a long-running tally on who can say I love you before the other person gets a chance to. 

He and I have been together for two years now. We met each other at the Library of Scientific Artifacts and Inventions when he almost made me fall off the stepladder that I was balancing precariously on. I had a stack of books in one hand, and the other hand was holding onto the shelving. The stepladder wasn't that secure, to begin with, and the steam-driven motor powering the ancient thing should've been replaced a long time ago. Jared had turned a corner, and he ran right into the ladder, making the whole thing rock back and forth like it was a drunkard in the streets. The only thing that saved me from making an unwanted appointment with the floor was the fact that my leather jacket got caught on one of the protruding cogs of the ladder.

Jared apologized after he got me down, and then asked me if I wanted to get coffee with him to make up for my mishap. I somewhat reluctantly said yes, and we drove to a coffee shop downtown called Monks after he and I checked out our books. We hit it off almost immediately and things escalated pretty quickly after that, and here we are.

_Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong._

The loud brassy boom of the watchtower clock alerted me to the end of my shift at the chemical plant where I work. 

Bidding farewell to my fellow coworkers, I put up the methane gas experiment I was working on, attempted to make my lab a little more presentable by shoving some stray papers under the desk, locked the space, and left. Jumping into my water-powered motorcycle, I barreled down the streets all the way to my how, Jared and our date occupying my thoughts for the whole journey.

Making it home, I quickly unlocked my front door, tossed my purse onto the tea-stained couch, my keys in the general vicinity of the kitchen table, and raced upstairs to my bedroom. 

I had two and a half hours to get ready, and I needed every bit of that time.

*time skip brought to you by MTT studios!*

After frantically tossing my clothes around my room, trying to pick what to wear, then searching through those numerous piles of clothes for my glasses, I was finally ready. I know it shouldn't take me about three hours to do that, but I have a lot of clothes and my glasses wanted to stay hidden just to frustrate me today. 

Making my way downstairs, I adjusted the thin purple sweater I was wearing over a white shirt and a blue miniskirt with black leggings. Spotting the one bottle of hand sanitizer I bought earlier in the week, I grabbed the bottle and squirted some of the wonderous liquid in my hands. 

A knock at the door made me fling the bottle to an unknown place, snatch my purse from the couch and fish my keys out from the empty fishbowl full of a suspicious green liquid that looked like it came from the wrong end of a bilgesnipe. A shake dislodged any of the weird goo that just appeared in my fishbowl one day, and I smoothed my hair down with my other hand. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the door.

I opened the door as cautiously as possible to avoid breaking the already fragile hinges. I learned my lesson when I banged open the door and it actually flew off it's hinges and impaled itself into my neighbors steam motorcar. I stil haven't repaid them back in full yet. Money's a little tight, espacialy when I'm still paying the ridiculously high taxes imposed by the Council of Elders. 

I cleared those thoughts out of my head and greeted Jared. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself, beautiful." He responded with a playful smirk on his face. 

If I was beautiful, then he was the hottest man on Earth. He pulled off the devestatingly handsome look with his vest and tie. Those were a deep shade of royal blue, which complimented the streaks of dark gold in his hair. His white shirt underneath looked spotless and clean, and his pants were a wrinkle-free grey. 

I felt my face turn red and I inwardly scolded myself for acting this way around him. But, just seeing him makes me feel like a schoolgirl with a crush again.

Jared held out a hand and gave a little bow. "Shall we go to my motorcar?" He spoke in a British accent that so real, it wouldn't seem like he was faking it.

I laughed and took it. "We shall, kind gentleman!" I tried to mimic his accent but failed miserably, so it came out more as a weird mixture between Italian and Irish.

He snorted at my attempt and led me to his car. "Vi, you can't mimic accents to save your life."

I whapped his arm. "Yeah? Well at least I can actually walk without tripping at the sight of a book!"

"Oh, you got me there." He mock-winced.

His car was, simply put, beautiful. It was entirely black and the paint job on it was so well done, it looked like it all melted together. The car looked and drove just how I imagine a black panther would, out in the jungles of unknown lands. 

Jared opened the passenger door for me, and guestered for me to get in. "Here, your chariot awaits."

I dipped into a clumsy imitation of a curtsy and climbed in. "Thank you sir."

He closed the door, walked around the car and got in the drivers side. Sliding in, he gave me a small wink and turned the key in the ignition. The car turned on, and the vibration of the motor was the only sound, making a dull humming that seemed to swell inside the close space, filling the silence.

I promptly broke that silence by asking Jared where we were going this time.

"Oh, you'll see, darling. You'll see." He smirked, pulling out of the driveway and driving towards the end of the road.

He clearly wouldn't speak any more about it, so I sighed and resigned myself to a drive of wondering where the heck we were going. I hate being kept in the dark about anything, and he knows this, and he always takes advantage of it. 

I looked out of the tinted windows to try and take my mind off of the destination. The world passed by in a blur of colors, reds, blues, greys and blacks swirling together in a cocktail of confusion. 

Then when he finally slowed down for a stoplight, the answer came to me.

Spinning around, I exclaimed, "Oh! We're going to the coffee shop where we had our first unofficial date!"

He grinned and remarked, "Obviously. I was wondering when your big brain would figure it out." He was wearing that infatuating and insufferable smirk of his again.

"Oh shut up, Mr. I Don't Know What Pi is." I retorted, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

He laughed again, and before I knew it, we were pulling into a parking space in front of Monks. 

He shut off the car, and we both got out.

"Wow." I said quietly, a wave of nostalgia hitting me. "It's been so long since we came here..." We haven't been here since our first date actually. We always avoided this spot for some reason. 

"Too long. So, I decided that we should visit our coffee shop again." He said, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his warm body.

I snickered and wrapped my arm around him. "Our coffee shop? Did you buy the whole chain or something?"

"I would, for you." He chuckled. He looked down at me, and our eyes met in a clash of blue and green. "Always for you."

I glanced away, suddenly shy, and I felt another blush rising to my cheeks. "Jay..."

"Violetta Lyons."

I faced him again, my expression a mixture of surprise and shock, partly because he used my name and also because he withdrew his arm so quickly.

What came next, I could hardly believe.

He dug into his pocket, grabbed a velvet purple box, kneeled in front of me, and said, "Vi... I have never been so happy in my entire life untill I met you. I have cherished every moment we have together, and I want to make more memories and stay with you until the end of time. Vi... will you marry me?" He opened the box, and inside lay a beautiful diamond ring inlaid with what looked like obsidian. It was the most elegant thing I have ever seen. 

Of course I said yes. 

Yes, a million times over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA I'm not used to writing relationship fluff!!! Please please please tell me what I can do to improve, beacuse reveiwing it, it looks really bad. DXX I gots no experience in that arena!
> 
> Risu magis minus loqui!


	17. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Prompt Numero Dos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge! See if you can guess whom this is "talking" about! Small but not really hint: Look at the fandom tags!  
Also, no chapter warnings, so we should be good! Enjoy!

Then, he shattered.

His body was too weak to hold onto his broken mind, and his grip on Reality slowly slipped away.

_Mindless suffering._

_Endless screams._

He could see everything through the fractured Realities, whose secrets have been lost to him forever.

Everything was scattered across time and space. 

Everthing was in flashes.

Flashes of the past?

Flashes of the present?

Flashes of the future?

He does not know.

There is only a small shred of consciousness left, and that is slowly starting to fade away into oblivion.

And he does not stop it.

He knows that there is nothing left for him in this particular timeline anymore. He can't remember the skeletons that he supposedly birthed into Existence. _Who were they? Who are they? _

He doesn't remember anything about that life.

Not even his own name.

_What is Dream?_

_What is Reality?_

_Why does it all exist? Without him?_

_It's not fair._

_Why can't he exist too?_

Doesn't he deserve to touch, to feel, to _be _again? Or maybe he never had those things, and it was him trying to compute with the endless Void.

_Is this torture?_

_Is this Mercy?_

He wouldn't know.

All he is aware of is the Glass. The Dark. And the Dream.

That's all.

_No pain._

_No more._

_Just cracks and shattered glass._

_Mind-numbing oblivion._

_Peace._

_is this death?_

_👎︎♋︎❒︎🙵_

_  
♎︎♋︎❒︎🙵♏︎❒︎_

_  
⍓︎♏︎⧫︎ ♎︎♋︎❒︎🙵♏︎❒︎_

_⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♎︎♋︎❒︎🙵■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ 🙵♏︎♏︎◻︎⬧︎ ♑︎❒︎□︎⬥︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎ _

_  
⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬧︎♒︎♋︎♎︎□︎⬥︎⬧︎ ♍︎◆︎⧫︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♎︎♏︎♏︎◻︎♏︎❒︎📬︎ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on who you think this is talking about, and also comment on any mistakes I make or if you have any critisim! 
> 
> Risu Magis Minus Loqui!


	18. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Mafia!Tale fic :3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THIS IS HERE! Sorry, it took me so long to type and edit this, school needs to be flushed down the toilet. I'm swamped in assignments, so most prompts will be pretty late. So, this is the first time Violet is actually "introduced" to this fanfiction site. So, she's my go-to OC, and she's basically me, except more powerful and prettier XD. Hopefully, you'll like her! Also, sorry if Mettaton seems OOC in this, just shout at me in the comments so I can work on getting his danged character right! Anyways, enjoy!

"ME?!" Violet screeched. "You want me to be bait?!"

Mettaton nodded. "Yes, dear. You're the only person in the Family who isn't well known in the crime rings." The andriod flicked the brim of his pink and black fedora and looked across his large oaken desk at the girl sitting in the large armchair in front of him. The chair was so large it seemed to swallow up her petite frame, making her look smaller than she already was. _She reminds me of Holly Short from the Artemis Fowl series... _he thought wryly. 

Violet sighed, slightly exasperated. She thought Mettaton knew her better than this. They've become good friends after she accidentally on purpose saved the android from being gunned down by Al Capone, a rising member of one of the largest gangs in Chicago, the Five Points Gang. As thanks, Mettaton secretly instated her as a member of his own mob, The Dreamurr Crime Family. "Metta, you do know what you're asking of me, right?"

A nod from the android.

She threw up her hands. "I have to wear a _dress_, go to a party at the Casino of Fools, which, by the way, should really be called the Brothel of Idiotic Men and Women Who Can't Keep Their Hands To Themselves, lure the head boss of the Genna Crime Family out of the party, to my car, and then murder him! It's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

Mettaton raised an eyebrow at the outburst. This is very unlike the shy, quiet bean he had come to know (and, dare he say it... love). "Yes, that is correct. Is the killing part too much for you? I'm sure I can find a person who is willing to do that for you-"

"No, no," Violet waved her hand indifferently. "That won't be a problem."

The android leaned back in his own chair. "Then what is? Is it the party, and the way you'll be se-"

"The dress, Metta." Violet exhaled. "The dress. You know how I absolutely despise wearing those abominations! Jesu! why do you think I always dress up as a man in public and have nobody refer to me with the pronoun she?" 

Mettaton sighed and leaned forward, a clear tell he was about to say something, but the angry girl barreled right on.

"-absolutely dreadful! You're forced into a petticoat with those weird string things, shoved into a lung crushing corset for women who are too fat, like me-"

"You're not fat," Mettaton mumbled under his breath. "You're actually really pretty too..."

But Violet didn't hear his statement, much to the androids relief and disappointment. She had stood up, and she was gesturing wildly with her hands, making it seem like she was trying to flap a bee away. "-showing basically everything, so you're practically running around naked!"

A beat of silence.

Another.

Then, a rustle of cloth as Violet sits back down, a blush burning in her face.

Mettaton was unable to keep a smirk off of his face. "Finished?"

Violet blushed even more at his teasing tone and shrank down in her seat. "Y-yes..."

Mettaton sighed and stood up, going around to Violet's side of the desk and sitting on the edge. "Vi, I know you hate dresses, but this is just one time! I won't ask you to do it again, I promise."

Violet had to make an effort not to stare at his body. Her face is a cherry red, even though most of that color is hidden behind her dark brown skin. Her resolve was wavering, but she still wasn't convinced. "I don't know, Metta..."

The android sighed inwardly. _I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. I know she's uncomfortable around any physical contact, and she might hate me for this but I have to. She's the best one out of the whole Family. _Mettaton got up from his perch and plopped down next to Violet in her armchair. It actually managed to hold both of them without making it a tight fit. The android placed an arm around her shoulders and leaned in slightly. "Please, darling? For me? I'll owe you one..."

And with a crash and a bang, Violet's resolve crumbled. She stiffened at the contact and then relaxed slightly, partially leaning into his touch. "Хорошо, я сделаю это." She relented. "I'll do it, but just this once Metta, I mean it!"

Mettaton smirked once more and squeezed her shoulder before rising out of the chair. "I knew you'll come around."

"Shut up," Violet said, avoiding his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you guys want me to continue this "storyline", let me know in a comment, or shoot me a message (Is that even a feature in this?) *cough* Anyhoo, hope you liked it!
> 
> Risu Magus Minus Loqui.


End file.
